japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Gine
Gine (ギネ) is a female Saiyan, and the wife of Bardock. She is the mother of Tullece, Son Goku, and Raditz. Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable. In this case, the spring onion (葱). Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock had routinely saved her life from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, and the two grew to have a special bond. It was a rare case for most Saiyans, who normally do not develop male female relationships except for in breeding purposes. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering a loaf of meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greets each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are very far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarotto is still in the incubator, she replies yes and tells him that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarotto out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarotto to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarotto's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarotto in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarotto not to look to look at the full moon too long; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarotto's where about. Bardock also warns Kakarotto to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. Personality Gine had a gentle, and caring personality similar to her youngest son, and both of her grandsons. It's because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union of companionship with Bardock; a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Gine displayed an infectious nature that her youngest son Kakarot: (Goku) would inherit traits from her. Her innate purity, caring, pure heart, softness, gentle, kindhearted and innocent nature seemed to have an effect on her husband, Bardock, who had initially been as ruthless as most Saiyans. Living with Gine however, changed Bardock's own perception, a rare talent not many have. However despite her gentleness she is shown to be protective of her youngest son as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby knowing it is dangerous. Along with crying while watching him blast off into space. She is also shown to be proud of Raditz for being assigned to invade a planet with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, showing that she loves both of her sons. In Dragon Ball Fusions, she nearly reveals herself to be Kid Goku's mother when she encounters him in the Timespace Rift, though reconsiders and decides to keep their relationship as mother and son from him much like her husband does when he meets Kid Goku. She is shown to stand up for her fellow Saiyans when she overhears some fighters plotting to crush a Saiyan before they can transform into a Super Saiyan and become a threat, however she ends up being badly injured. Her refusal to stand by while these men were plotting to kill a fellow Saiyan is quite similar to her son Goku, who is well known for his wiliness to protect innocent people. After Goku comes to her rescue, she worries about him when he is attacked by Yamma while asking if she is alright, though she is shocked when Goku stops the attack. Seeing how strong he has become, Gine decides she wants to do something to help her son while noting that Bardock would probably tease her for being overly sentimental. Appearance Gine was a woman of average height, and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. Her hair style was passed down to her oldest son, Raditz. She also wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. In Dragon Ball Fusions and Dragon Ball Heroes, she wears a dark green battle armor with magenta armbands. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, her battle armor is the same color as Nappa's. Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The basic form of ki blasts. Healing Shout A shout that heals Gine and any allies around her. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusion. Maiden Blast An energy attack originally used by Pan. One of Gine's default Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Blast A stronger version of Maiden Blast. Ultimate Maiden Blast The strongest version of Maiden Blast. Maiden Burst A explosion of ki released from Gine's body as she poses. Originally used by Pan it appears as one of Gine's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Burst A stronger version of Maiden Burst. Ultimate Maiden Burst The strongest version of Maiden Burst which Gine can learn as a Special Move after reaching Level 69. Guard Boost A supportive technique where the user transfers some of their ki to an ally to increase the ally's defensive guard power. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. All Guard Boost A stronger version of Guard Boost that boosts the guard of Gine and all her allies. One of Gine's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. Cheer Support attack damage boost. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Support Genius Fewer Support Special Ki Orbs. One of Gine's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusion In Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can perform different types of fusion. Five-Way Fusion A Fusion Dance developed by the Ginyu Force which allows five people to fuse to create an Ultra Fusion. Gine can use this technique to fuse with any four members of Tekka's Team. EX Fusion By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Gine can fuse with Towa to create, Towane. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Great Ape While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga (or other media such as video games), she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or an artificial sources such as a Power Ball. While it is unknown what her mental state was in this form, it is likely that as a low-level Saiyan of below-average capacities, she was reduced to a feral beast. Tekka (fused w/Gine) Through EX Fusion, Tekka can fuse with Gine if she is selected as Fusion Target 2. This increases Tekka's power, alters their appearance, and grants access to new Special Moves and Special Skills, however their profile, name, selected race, and gender remains the same. Tekka must have reached Level 25 and costs 20 Red Energy to perform EX-Fusion with Gine. Towane Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultra Fusion Via performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team Gine can fuse with them to form an Ultra Fusion. When initiated by Gine herself, the resulting fusion is a Female Saiyan Ultra Fusion. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Super Broly When King Cold enters Plant Vegeta through his spaceship, Gine emerges from her house with a concerned expression. Five years later, Bardock arrives at his house and finds Gine working in her butcher shop; she is happy to see him. Bardock asks after Raditz, and Gine says he is away on a mission with Prince Vegeta, and he also asks if Kakarot is still in his nursing capsule. Gine says it's almost time to take him out, and asks if Bardock wants to see him. They enter the room with his nursing capsule. Bardock observes that he is still small, and Gine says he is a late bloomer, but he looks just like Bardock, especially his hair. Bardock's expression becomes grave, and he tells Gine that as soon as night falls, they should steal a space pod and send Kakarot to another planet. Gine protests, but then Bardock explains his suspicions about Frieza; since Kakarot's potential is low, he would have been sent off-world either way, so they should send him now before Frieza makes his move. Frieza has been asking about the legend of the Super Saiyan and Bardock thinks he is scared. When night falls, Bardock steals a pod and puts Kakarot inside, and Gine follows as he carries it out into the badlands outside the village. Gine thinks they should all try to escape together, but Bardock tells her they would be detected by scouters if they tried it. Kakarot is the only one they can save. Bardock has programmed the pod's destination for a planet called Earth, far enough away to escape Frieza's interest, with a native population weak enough to pose no threat to Kakarot. They set the pod down, and Kakarot cries. If Bardock is wrong about Frieza, they can always go to Earth later and bring him back home. They resolve themselves to their decision; Bardock tells Kakarot to survive, no matter what, and they say goodbye to their son. Bardock touches the glass of the pod's window, and Kakarot places his hand against the glass too. The pod takes off, and Gine breaks down in tears. Bardock comforts her as they watch him hurtle through space. She dies from Frieza's Super Nova attack as she is cutting meat. Video Games Gine appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Fusions (playable) *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Quotes *"And above all else, why would you want our child to be sent away!?". — Gine angrily questions Bardock in "Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child". *But he hasn't even learn how to talk yet!! — Gine angrily questions Bardock why he wants to send their youngest son away so early. Relationships 'Bardock' 'Raditz' 'Son Goku' 'Frieza' 'Towa' 'Tora' Knownable Relatives *'Bardock' (Husband) *'Tullece' (1st Son) *'Raditz' (2nd Son/dead) *'Son Goku' (3rd Son) *'Chi-Chi' (Daughter in law) *'Son Gohan' (1st Grandson) *'Son Goten' (2nd Grandson) *'Videl' (Granddaughter in law) *'Pan' (Great Granddaughter) *'Son Goku Jr.' (Great Great Great Grandson) Trivia *Gine is mentioned in the original Dragon Ball manga when Raditz tells Son Goku that their parents have died along with planet Vegeta, and later when Vegeta pleas for Frieza's destruction. The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, as part of the Masters Pack DLC Bardock mentions Gine by name when the Future Warrior asks about his wife, though Bardock refuses to talk about her presumably either to hide his true feelings for his wife from his student and/or because her memory is a touchy subject for him since she died during the Genocide of the Saiyans. As he said in quote, "You wanna know about my wife? Gine was... Tch! I don't have to tell you a damned thing! Why're you even asking?! Get out of my sight!". *Ironically enough, with the retcon of Bardock and Gine themselves sending Goku to Earth, it further enhances the similarities between Superman and Goku. Namely being, both were aliens sent in spaceships off world by their parents in wake of their homeworld's imminent destruction, who landed on Earth, were found raised by kindly elderly adopted parents and became the Earth's greatest heroes. *It is unclear how she would have reacted the events of the Raditz Saga, during which Raditz tried to kill his younger brother and nephew, due to Goku's rejection of his Saiyan heritage and refusal to conquer the planet, though presumably she would have not approved of Raditz's ruthlessness towards his own family given her own gentle nature and love for her family. It is likely that being a loving mother, she will be heartbroken to know her boys had battled to the death in such a manner, regardless of the circumstances. *Before Goku was sent off to Earth to destroy it, Earth is as now the planet where his parents sent him off to protect him from Frieza’s evil plan and the wrath of Frieza. *According to what Raditz tells Goku about the destruction of their home planet, their parents died along with it (by Frieza). *According to Vegeta's death pleas on Namek, he explains that Frieza killed Goku's parents who gave up their lives to protect Goku as a baby because they sent him to Earth from the destruction of the Planet Vegeta. *Coincidentally, her name also makes up the last four letters of the word aubergine, the French and British name for the word eggplant. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Watanabe *'English' : Emily Neves all information on Gine came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gine Gallery Gine_Heroes.png|Gine in DB Heroes Gine,_matka_Gokū.png|Gine is happy Dragon-Ball-Minus-Gine.jpg|Gine sees her husband 009_¹.png|Gine hugs Bardock Screenshot_2018-11-05-20-20-34-1.png 010.png|Gine with Bardock and her youngest son, Kakarot Dragon_ball_minus_page_12_add_color_english_by_teenmaxing-d7ebsym.png|Saying goodbye to her son Gine.png|Gine sees her son leave Planet Vegeta Dragon_ball_minus_bardock_and_gine_by_bl_sama-dag7we1.png|Gine crys after her son left 25a5c3574c2f042c684275a41ac60455.jpg|Gine is kill DB_Fusions_Sub-Event_-_Unlikey_Pair_Gine_&_Goku_-_Reunion_with_Kakarot_(Cutscene).png|Gine meets her son as a child DB_Fusions_Sub-Event_-_Unlikey_Pair_Gine_&_Goku_-_I'm_your..._Mother!_(Cutscene).png|Gine almost reveal her identity DB_Fusions_Sub-Event_-_Unlikey_Pair_Goku_&_Gine_-_Save_Your_Mother_Kakarot!_(Cutscene).png|Gine is saved by her son DB_Fusions_Sub-Event_-_Unlikey_Pair_Goku_&_Gine_-_Welcome_To_The_Team,_Gine!_(Cutscene).png|Gine fights alongside her son DB_Fusions_Sub-Event_-_Unlikey_Pair_Gine's_Thoughts_-_A_Mother's_Love_(Cutscene).png|Gine believes that Bardock might think she is overprotective image (1).png image (2).png image (3).png image (4).png image.png image (6).png image (5).png Bardock_and_Gine_say_bye.png|Gine and Bardock sending Kakarot away in Broly Gine_BrolyMovie.png|Gine in Cartoon style image (7).png GineBardockSayFarewell.png image (8).png|Gine's final moments before she is kill Category:Characters Category:Females